empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yeoliji/A simple guide for everyone
READ FIRST Most of the things that you will be reading here are mixture of ideas and tips by different players. I have no intentions to offend or steal any ideas from others. All the info I have used came from public articles I have read and from myself. I speak in general and I won't include here anything that requires you to use EP. I am writing this to help players and share what I have learned and not brag about what I achieved. Think of this article as a strategy guide. If you ever find any part of this article offending or insulting feel free to message me. Thank you. A STARTERS GUIDE FOR EMPIRES AND ALLIES If you are just starting the game or already a veteran in the game, It does not hurt to go back to some basic things and friendly reminders that you will find useful throughout the game. ADD NEIGHBORS By all means add lots of neighbors. The more you can get the better. Keep in mind that this is a social networking type of game and no matter what genre it is whether its strategy, roleplaying, shooter whatsoever it will always involve an activity which will require your friends help. Also visiting and helping a neighbor (tending his facilities 5 times) once a day will give you 1 energy plus the extra resources and Red hearts that you get in the process. Though sometimes there are people who tend to bully lower levels for Black hearts and resources, theres the World Embassy for that. HAVE A PLAN It may sound redundant but having a plan saves you lots of time and resources. Take the time to review your empire. List down the things that you are lacking and what is abundant. Set your priorities. Everyone has their own playing style and of course one cannot build a perfect empire. But its wiser to plan ahead. Also building too many units early in the game is bad. One may say " I can just sell them later on " or " I have lots of resources to do it " but keep in mind that not a lot of people are willing to buy your units. Also don't rush on expanding your empire. Take the time to gather resources. I had some neighbors who encouter problems later in the game due to over-expanding. Always make sure to have lots of coins extra after expanding for you may need it for other purposes. FIGHT SMART Whether you are invading or defending, always fight smart. Matchups, Power-ups and Unit Tiers are the thing of the fight. Since battles are turn based you can easily predict the outcome. Also retreating is never bad. If you feel that its gonna be a major loss if you get defeated in the battle (especially for high level people) retreat and just try again next time. Try to avoid using units that you cannot build, (Elites and Limited Edition units) unless you have the contract unlocked I strongly advise you not to use them in battle unless you're on the advantage. (I lost my Elite Vampire Fighter on a battle X_X) KEEP YOUR COOL, ITS JUST A GAME! I had a friend who wasted time, resources and units simply because he lost his cool when he got invaded by several people. Losing your temper could cause you to do crazy things. So whatever the situation is, Always remember its just a game. = ) I know theres a lot more to mention but the rest is for you guys to figure out. For now lets proceed. RESOURCES Resources are every players backbone in the game. One can never have too many. Depending on your playing style and situation This may vary from one player to another. For me there are 2 ways to gather resources: 1. Plow and Harvest This is the standard way of gathering resources. You build facilities which produces the resources that you need i,e, Farms, Oil Wells, Ore refineries and Lumber mills. Theres really no downside on doing this method except that its on a 1 Energy/XP/Resource basis and it requires time. Tip: Focus on Coins and Oil. Next is Ores and last is Wood. Early in the game you wont be needing that much oil and coins. Bus as you progress in the game units become more expensive in terms of coins and oil. Ores comes second. Unlike coins and oil you dont really need them in high amounts. Some of you may be thinking that wood should ne next in hierarchy next to Coins and Oil. I did this because wood will only be needed at certain period of time unlike ores which you will be using for the entire game. 2. Battle / Critical Kills Some players chose to gather resources by fighting repeatedly and farm on criticals. This method on the other hand is good in terms of experience. You will level faster if you go for this method. Though for all we know that by fighting we will only be able to get coins and ores in the process. You can do this by choosing a battle which is favorable to you on the battle map then retreating when the last enemy unit is left then fight again.The idea here is to keep on getting critical kills and repeat. The main objective here is not the amount of resources you will get but the energy we get back on dealing a critical kill which will result in repeating the process all over. I dont really recommend doing this unless you have units who are strong enough to 1 hit low tier units. And of course the bonus meter. Tip: If you're really into this method I suggest to be at least level 42 so the Rocket Artillery is available and by this time The War Room is accessible. This strategy relies on which type of units you will use. The following units are just recommendations and its just based on my experience which worked for me. You are free to use your own line up. Mechanized Soldiers: Very easy to unlock. Fairly cheap, 1 hits tier 1 units and can 1 hit tier 2 units on critical. The Hammerhead: This unit is a beast. Its fairly easy to finish The Grave Girls campaign so unlocking the unit wont be that hard. Fully upgrade this unit and your good to go. 250 HP and is almost as strong as the Crusher Tank but cheaper and faster to build. (10000 coins is the cost of the strength upgrade of The Hammerhead to those who dont know) Rocket Artillery: Previously the best mid-level artillery available before The Jackal has been converted. Fairly cheap and should just do fine.If you have The Jackal unlocked, use it by all means. NOTE: Make sure to upgrade all the units damage and accuracy. And strength for The Hammerhead (If you are using it) before you proceed. Survival Mode: First Strike If you are using the units I suggested, I recommend deploying 2 Mechanized Soldiers, 1 Rocket Artillery and 1 The Hammerhead. Now do waves 1 - 10 repeatedly. In my case before, most of the time I just spend 4 - 6 energy on those 10 waves. Sometimes even none, depending on your luck on crits. In this process, You will get Field Repairs 1 and 2, a 2 Energy pack and 3 Energy pack, a Tiger tank, a Mustang Purple and of course, coins and ores. This can be really boring but if you want to level and at the same time farm safely. This is a good road to take. As your levels progress you will get more advanced units. By then you will discover new methods and techniques on how to level faster and farm more efficiently. And there you have it. Hope you find these things useful and I hope it had helped you in this simple way possible. This has worked for me and it what made my empire what it is right now. Thank you for reading ^_^ Category:Blog posts